


I Have A Confession

by sorryuser



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not allowed to do that!” Tyler exclaims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Confession

It wasn't Josh's fault, Tyler was being so damn cute. Giggling into Josh's shoulder, hiding his hands in his sweater, making himself look smaller than he actually was. But when he looked at Josh, with those big eyes and that smile he couldn't resist. So, he kissed Tyler.

Tyler froze in place, too shocked to move. When Josh pulled back he saw it in Tyler's eyes, the anger.

Josh backs up from him, “You’re not allowed to do that!” Tyler exclaims.

Josh breaths a sigh of relief and laughs, "You taste like heaven" He smirks.

"Josh! You can't say that!" Tyler states, crossing his arms in defense.

Josh smiles, "You're so cute when you're angry"

"Stop talking to me like that, friends don't talk about each other like that.." Tyler says, pouting

"I don't understand why you're getting so mad about it" Josh announces, "It was just a kiss, we can move passed it" He walks past Tyler to the TV and sits on the couch.

Tyler stands there, looking at Josh, dumbstruck, "We can't move past it because we're friends, best friends I might add" He places his hands on his hips, "And best friends don't kiss each other" He goes to sit next to Josh.

"Oh come on, we’re not just friends and you fucking know it." Josh replies, staring straight into Tyler's eyes.

"Y-yes we are, Josh, we're just friends. That's all we'll ever be.." He doesn't meet Josh's eyes.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself more than trying to convince me" Josh responds, finally looking back at the TV.

There a long moment of silence, "..because maybe I am" Tyler whispers, looking down at the couch blankly.

Tyler switches positions, sitting on his knees now, directly next to Josh, facing him.

"Josh."

"What?"

"Look at me?" He asks and when Josh does he kisses him, placing one of his hands gently on Josh's neck, deepening the kiss. They pull apart, centimeters between them.

"I thought I could manage. I can’t. Not without you. Not ever, like that" Tyler whispers, leaning in to kiss Josh once more before he could speak. Josh places his hand on Tyler's hip, squeezing gently.

"I didn't know you felt the same way. I've felt this way for the longest time, damn it, Tyler. You're so beautiful, please just don't push me away" Josh says, pulling Tyler onto his lap.

"I won't i'm sorry. I thought I could deal with my feelings," He rests his forehead against Josh's, "Please, just- stay. Please." He pleads and Josh lays them down on the couch, Tyler laying in front, facing him, hiding his face in Josh's chest.

Tyler eventually falls asleep in Josh's arms so he picks Tyler up and carries him to his room.

Once he has Tyler comfortable in his bed he goes to leave to his own room, "Josh," Tyler says, barely above a whisper, Josh turns, "Come cuddle me, please" Tyler smiles at him

"Sure" Josh can't hide the smile that appears on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> PROMPTS ARE ACCEPTED!
> 
> :)xx


End file.
